Una fiesta algo alocada
by Minatoyagami17
Summary: Tras el triunfo de Ash en la liga Kalos, sus amigos le organizan una fiesta en su honor, sin saber que despues de esta, tendra un sin fin de problemas. (me avisan si esta de la fregada, disculpen los errores de ortografia)
1. Chapter 1

Nota: pokemon es propiedad de nintendo y de su creador Satoshi Tajiri, la trama es de mi pertenecia.

Capitulo 1: logrando un sueño y organizando una fiesta.

Ha pasado el tiempo desde que Ash Ketchum llego por primera vez a la región Kalos, conocio a varios amigos durante el viaje y tuvo la oportunidad de reencontrarse con una amiga de la infancia, al mismo tiempo, desarrollando rivalidades, nuevos retos y obteniendo herramientas para sus futuras batallas de gimnasion, asi como reencontrarse con viejos compañeros de viaje y viejos rivales, y con el tiempo, tambien se fueron cumpliendo sueños, un ejemplo, Serena, había logrado convertirse en la Reina de Kalos. Citron, se convirtió en uno de los mejores inventores tras crear un aparato para ayudar a Pokemon con alguna discapacidad. Bonnie, que al parecer una niña pequeña, había iniciado su viaje hace apenas un mes al cumplir 10 años con su nuevo pokemon, Fennekin, y con las anécdotas de Ash, que se relacionaban con haber participado en concursos pokemon, decidio convertirse en coordinadora, y llevar los concursos pokemon a Kalos para ser reconocidos, solo faltaba alguien por cumplir su sueño y eso nos lleva al los últimos enfrentamientos. Donde Ash se enfrenta a uno de sus rivales de la Region

….

Locutor: Parece que el Blastoise de Kalem no puede desenterrar sus hidrocañones del muro.

Ash: Pikachu es ahora o nunca, usa electro bola. –el pokemon eléctrico empezó a crear una bola eléctrica lanzándola hacia el pokemon de agua.

Kalem: ¡Blastoise, no! –pero ya era tarde, su pokemon recibo de lleno el ataque dejandolo debilitado.

Juez: Blastoise ya no puede continuar, Pikachu es el ganador, por lo tanto Ash Ketchum se lleva la victoria.

Ash: si lo logramos Pikachu.

Pikachu(con el traductor de Google XD): si solo una batalla mas.

Mientras en otro lado del estadio.

Dante: Delphox, fuego fatuo. –el pokemon de fuego cargo su vara con una llama color purpura.

Paul: Electrivair no. –pero también recibió un ataque directo, dejándolo devil.

Juez: Electrivair ya no puede pelear, Delphox es el ganador, por lo tanto, Dante Toriyama se lleva la victoria.

Dante: muy bien amiga, ahora a prepararnos para lo que viene.

Locutor: Tenemos los resultados de la final, los combatientes se mostraran a continuación en la pantalla (N.A: descripción de Dante en el perfil del usuario) –se mostraba la imagen del azabache y la imagen de un chico rubio con ojos de color azul. –estos son nuestros finalistas, dos fuertes competidores, dos grandes entrenadores, pero solo habrá un ganador. Los competidores tienen dos horas para reorganizar su equipo y curar a sus pokemon. Dentro de una hora se llevara una batalla por el tercer puesto.

Ya en el centro pokemon.

Dante: sabia que nos enfrentaríamos Ash, te felicito.

Ash: también tenia ese presentimiento, que sea una buena batalla.

Dante: eso mismo digo amigo, recuerda el enfrentamiento que acordamos.

En eso se van acercando Serena y los demás chicos.

Serena: Ash te deseo suerte, da lo mejor.

Ash: gracias Serena.

Citron: (curioso)por cierto Ash, ¿de que enfrentamiento estan hablando?.

Ash: es un secreto, pero lo sabran nombren los combates.

Dante: es hora de irnos Ash, falta una hora para el combate.

Ash: ya voy, nos vemos chicos.

En la region Kanto: en la casa de Ketchum

Delia: (orgullosa)mi hijo esta cerca solo unos combates mas.

Oak: Ash ha demostrado lo que aprendio durante sus viajes, sin duda será una buena batalla.

Gary: sin embargo, Dante es un contricante muy poderoso "sin embargo el equipo de Ash es muy fuerte".

Delia: yo confio en mi hijo.

Misty: ya vera que Ash ganara la batalla.

Gary: Hay si, la sirenita defendiendo a su príncipe.

Misty: (sonrojada) cállate, no es de tu incumbencia. " pero la verda si es mi príncipe"

En la región Hoenn: casa de May.

Norman: es impresionante, ese chico demostró su actitud.

Carolina: además, me sorprende que haya llegado a la final con contricantes más fuertes.

May: Ash ha sido persistente, ya era hora que fuera compensado por sus esfuerzos.

Max: pero esta no será una victoria fácil.

May: no digas eso, viste que derroto a varios entrenadores muy fuertes.

Norman: (en tono burlon)si Max, no pienses eso de mi futuro yerno.

May: (sonrojada) No otra vez "aunque es lo que mas deseo"

En la región Sinnoh: casa de Dawn.

Johanna: ese chico me impresiona.

Dawn: ves mama, pronto lo veremos como el campeón de la liga Kalos.

Johanna: (sonrisa picara) de seguro quieres estar animándolo con tu traje de porrista, ¿no es asi?

Dawn: (sonrojada) Mama no digas cosas asi "pero asi es"

En la región Unova: gimnasio de ciuda Cress.

Cilan: La verdad Ash tuvo buenos ingrendientes en su receta, solo espero que mantenga el ritmo.

Iris: sin duda dejo de ser un niñito.

Cilan: (mirada picara) quisieras saber si dejo de ser un niño en todos sentidos ¿o me equivoco?

Iris: (sonrojada) deja de decir eso "aunque no es mala idea"

De regreso a estadio de la Kalos: Zona VIP (para las celebridades de Kalos)

Serena: es sorprendente, Ash esta dispuesto a darlo todo.

Citron: Ash ha entrenado muy duro, sin duda esta preparado para lo que sea.

Bonnie: Vamos chicos, están hablando de Ash, el mismo que se lanzo de la torre luminalia, vencio a los 8 lideres de gimnasio, llego a la final de la liga, (avergonzando a su hermano) y te consiguió novia sin querer.

Citron: (enojado) ¡ya te dije que no mencionaras ese detalle!

Serena: siencio el combate va a comenzar.

Locutor: bien espectadores, la hora de la verdad a llegado, los finalistas tendrán una batalla de formato 6 vs 6, podrán cambiar a su pokemon durante el combate, el entrenador que derrote por completo el equipo del contrincante gana, y la información que nos entregaron ambos entrenadores, ellos usaran 3 pokemon con mega-evolucion. Y también nos pidieron mostrar sus equipos.- eso dejo sorprendido a publico, era la primera vz que pasaba esa situación.

Serena: (sorprendida)¿tres pokemon con mega-evolucion?

Bonnie: (confunida)¿mostrar sus equipos?

Citron: asi que era ese enfrentamiento.

En la arena.

Ash: Listo amigo.

Dante: mas que listo.

Locutor: muy bien por petición del publico y de los contrincantes, aquí están los pokemon a utilizar.

Ash: Pikachu (de ley XD), Greninja, Hawlucha, Charizard (Evolucion Y), Lucario, Garchomp (los tres últimos con mega-evolucion).

Dante: Pikachu (por copion), Delphox, Talonflame, Gardevoir, Amparos, Charizard (evolución X)( los últimos tres con la misma)

….. (N/A: yo me lo brinco porque no quiero que pierdan el tiempo leyendo y aparte no se me ocurre nada)

Locutor: (sobre exaltado) ¡es increíble! A pesar de los dos tipos de mega-evolución de Charizard están peleando, ninguno muestra signos de rendirse.

Ash: Vamos amigo, golpe de ala.

Dante: Ahora, usa carga dragon:

Ambos pokemon usaron sus ataques, al chocar provocaron una gran nube de humo, al dispersarse, vieron a los dos dragones (en el caso de Charizard X) estaban mirandose fijamente, hasta que Charizard X cayo, dando a entender quien era el ganador.

Juez: Mega-Charizard X no puede continuar, Mega-Charizard Y gana, por lo tanto, el nuevo campeón de la Liga Kalos es Ash Ketchum.

Ash: (sorprendido) no puedo creerlo, no puedo creerlo, ¡NO PUEDO CREERLO! ¡AMIGO GANAMOS, GANAMOS!

En la zona ViP

Serena: Ash lo logro, por fin gano la liga.

Citron: es increíble, su pokemon fue el mas poderoso.

Tiempo después….

Serena: Ash eso fue increíble, te felicito. –dijo mientras abrazaba a azabache, casi cayéndose los dos al suelo. –estuviste grandioso.

Ash: gracias Serena. –dijo correspondiendo al abrazo.

Clemont: eso fue sensacional, nunca vi una pelea como esta.

Ash: la verdad no lo hubiera logrado sin ustedes.

Bonnie: no nos agradezcas, tu hiciste tu mayor esfuerzo.

Dante: vaya Ash, te subestime y mucho (dándole la mano), te felicito.

Ash: (devolviéndole el saludo) la verdad, la pelea era bastante clara a tu favor, pero sabia que iba a ser diferente, pero igualmente gracias.

Dante: la suerte estuvo de tu lado eso es todo, pero a la próxima, yo tendre el triunfo.

Ash: (Tono burlon)será un placer luchar contigo nuevamente amigo, al menos no eres como el amarado de Paul.

Paul: (detrás de todos)escuche eso.

Dante: tranquilo viejo, es solo una broma.

Anunciador: a continuacion, se hara la presentacion y premiación de los primeros 3 lugares de la liga.

Paul: vayamos, quiero terminar con esto rápido- dijo adelantándose.

Dante: es cierto, vamos.

Serena: (deteniendo a Ash y hablando con voz seductora en su oído). Sabes, también tengo un premio que quiero entregarte regresando al centro pokemon. –esto no paso desapercibido por Paul y Dante.

Dante: apurate Ash.

Ash: Ya voy. -separandose de serena.- nos vemos chicos.

Dante: (dándole codazos al azabache) vaya amigo, si que eres suertudo.- dándole codazos al azabache.

Ash: (confundido) ¿de que hablas?

Dante: (extrañado) no me digas que no sabes de que hablo.

Ash: la verdad no.

Paul: no insistas, sabes que es muy lento en ese aspecto.

Dantei: no le hagas caso, te lo explicare luego.

Ash: esta bien.

Llegaron al campo donde se habían enfrentado, subieron al podio, donde a cada uno le entregaron sus respectivos reconocimientos, a Paul, recibió una medalla de bronce por el tercer lugar y reconocimiento por mejores combiaciones, a Dante una medalla de plata por el segundo lugar y un reconocimiento por mejor equipo, y finalmente Ash, recibió una medalla de oro, reconocimiento por resistencia, y finalmente el trofeo por ganar la liga Kalos. Después de los festejos, todos se dirigieron al centro pokemon, donde Ash iba a hacer una lamada a su casa.

Delia: hijo, que gusto que estes bien.

Ash: si mama, también me alegra ver que estas sana. Mira, eh ganado la liga Kalos.

Delia: (fijiendo sorpresa) no puedo creerlo hijo felicidades, por fin tus esfuerzos rindieron frutos. –dijo muy emocionada la señora Ketchum. -¿y cuando volveras?.

Ash: me quedare aquí un par de días mas, todavía pienso ver al profesor Skaymore.

Delia: esta bien, oye ¿te puedo pedir un favor?.

Ash: si mama.

Delia: ¿Podrias pasarme a Dante? Es urgente.

Ash: (extrañado) esta bien. –Volteando a ver al rubio. –Dante, mi mama quiera hablar contigo.

Dante: ¿conmigo? Esta bien. –regresando a su llamada.- bueno mama, me necesitan en otro lugar, nos vemos.- se despide y va a donde Ash.

Ash: voy a ver si ya están curados mis pokemon, te vere en el hotel. –con esto se retira.

Dante: bien te veo alla,- atendiendo la llamada- ¿de que quiere hablar señora ketchum?

Delia: es importante que mantengas esto en secreto.

Dante: (extrañado) ¿eh? de acuerdo.

Delia: (seria) muy bien, ahora que Ash gano la liga Kalos, estuve pensando hacerle una fiesta en su honor, quería decircelo a los demás, pero viendo bien, Clemont se le olvidara rápido, Bonnie arruinara la sorpresa y Serena no sabe mentir, asi que vi en ti al mas apto para esto, si me entiendes.

Dante: si señora Ketchum, pero entonces les tendre que decir a los demás también.

Delia: mientras Ash no sepa nada, todo ira bien.

Dante: esta bien, entonces cuente conmigo.

Delia: ok, entonces nos vemos, y mandale saludos a Ash ¿si?.

Dante: si nos vemos. –con esto corta la llamada. –bien, primero le dire a Clemont, pero, ¿Dónde estará?- en eso se oye una explosión. –ya se donde esta.

Al llegar al lugar.

Bonnie: como siempre, uno de tus inventos falla.

Clemont: pero esto ya no había pasado.

Dante: ¡Clemon! –llegando.- Clemont necesito hablar contigo.

Clemont: si ¿Qué pasa?

Dante le dice en privado lo de la fiesta.-¿entiendes?.

Clemont: si entiendo, entonces nos vemos luego.

Bonnie: ¿de que hablaban?

Clemont: de nada importante.

Luego se dirige a la habitación de Serena, al llegar estaba a punto de entrar cuando recordó lo que le dijo Serena a Ash, asi que decidio tocar primero la puerta.

Dante: (tocando la puerta) hola Serena, ¿puedo pasar?

Serena: (nerviosa) este…no …no puedes…dime que necesitas.

Dante: es urgente, esto no debe saberlo Ash.

Serena: (resignada) esta bien pasa, pero no preguntes por nada de lo que veas.

Serena abre la puerta, Dante al entrar se sorprende al ver petalos de rosa regados por toda la cama, aparte de ver que había una botella pequeña con un liquido azul y una paquete pequeño que tenia escrito "pokecondon"(N.A: ¿fui muy obvio verdad? XD) se volteo hacia Serena y vio que estaba vestida con un cosplay de Pikachu, que consistía de una blusa muy ajustado resaltando su figura, una mini falda amarilla con unos detalles cafes en la orilla y con un cinturón con una cola en forma de rayo, y unas medias amarilla, y una diadema con unas orejas de Pikachu.

Serena: Dante ¿te encuentras bien?

Dante: (nervioso) este…si me encuentro bien ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Serena: te esta sangrando la nariz ¿Qué te pasa?

Dante: (rápidamente saca un pañuelo y se cubre la nariz). –nada, solo… me pelee con Paul, es todo.

Serena: esta bien, ¿de que quieres hablar?

Dante: la mama de Ash me dijo que quería organizarle una fiesta sorpresa en honor a su triunfo en la liga, y me pidió que se los dijera a ustedes en secreto.

Serena: (Molesta)¿eso era todo?

Dante: si eso era todo, no te enojes conmigo quieres.-con esto se dispuso a salir del cuarto, antes de salir,dio una pequeña risa y haciéndose el inocente.-supongo que esperaras a Ash ¿o me equivoco?

Serena: si, solo no arruines la sorpresa quieres.

Dante: pues siento decirte que ya se arruino.

Serena: (confundida) ¿a que te refieres?

Dante: conociendo a Ash, no te dijo que, como somos los tres mejores en la liga, nos hospedaremos en un hotel de lujo, estaremos ahí hasta la siguiente noche.

Serena: ¿y porque me dices esto a mi?

Dante: para que no lo esperes mucho tiempo, ya que nos iremos en dos días a Kanto, y para que pienses mejor en lo que haces.

Serena: (nerviosa) ¿de …que hablas?

Dante: te dare un consejo, Ash es muy lento para estas cosas, asi que tienes tiempo de organizarte mejor, todo esta bien aquí, solo es el traje de pokemon, el se senteria raro si vistes de Pikachu, ya que tiene uno, mejor…no se vístete de Fennekin, o Blaziken, o mejor… no se… idéatelas. (Nota un aura negra alrededor de Serena) Por que me ves asi (se percata de la situación), ¡No, espera!

Tiempo después…en un hotel de lujo.

Ash: Dante, ¿Dónde esta…? ¡¿Pero que rayos te paso?.

Dante: (con moretones, vendas y unas muletas) larga historia.

Continuara…

**Bueno, aquí mi primer fic, no sean malos, soy nuevo en estas cosas, ya sabran como seguirá esta historia, nos vemos.**


	2. Chapter 2

Nota: pokemon es propiedad de nintendo y de su creador Satoshi Tajiri, la trama es de mi pertenecia.

Capitulo 2: el inicio de una gran rivalidad: parte 1.

En la region Kalos, había terminado la liga, con un buen resultado para un chico de pelo azabache, quien se encontraba festejando con uno de sus amigos y uno de sus rivales en un lujoso hotel con un gran banquete.

Ash y Dante: (al unisono) ¡por ser una buena liga, por ser una buena liga, por ser una buena liga, y nadie nos pudo ganar!

Paul: que patéticos.

Dante: hay no seas aguado, ven la diversión esta aquí. –el pelimorado solo dio un bufido.

Las platicas siguieron su curso, chistes, aventuras, de todo, hasta un punto que llegaron las anécdotas.

Dante: (sorprendido) ¿enserio rechazaste ser el cerebro de la frontera?

Ash: bueno, yo quería seguir viajando, conocer nuevos pokemon, participar y ganar ligas, pero sin duda, me lleve las mejores experiencias de mi vida.

Dante: no me sorprende, igual cuando inicie mi viaje, no sabia que me depararía, pero igual, tuve buenas experiencias.(serio) pero la verdad todo lo que yo aprendí fue por mi cuenta.

Ash: yo también aprendi mucho en mis viajes, pero la verdad, todo lo que eh vivido se lo debo a mi madre y a mis amigos. (nostálgico) como me gustaría verlos.

Dante: te entiendo, es duro cuando sigues un sueño, dejas muchas cosas atrás.

Ash: pero ahora me pregunto ¿Qué estarán haciendo ahora?

Y eso nos lleva a diferentes regiones.

Region Kanto: laboratorio del profesor Oak.

Oak: muy bien chicos, buenas noticias. (suspenso XD) ¡Ash gano la liga Kalos!- todos los pokemon del azabache celebraron con sus respectivos gruñidos.- pero ahora necesito de su ayuda, Ash vendrá dentro de dos días, necesito tener limpio para la fiesta que se organizara, diganme, ¿me podrían ayudar?- todos asintieron y se pusieron en marcha, incusive el dormilon de snorlax.

Mientras en la casa Ketchum.

Delia: (sorprendia) May, tu padre no debio hacer eso no era necesario.

May: (sonriente) no se preocupe señora Ketchum, el dice que es la forma de agradeceré su invitación, para que la fiesta sea mucho mejor, entonces nos vemos pronto.- cortando la llamada.

Delia: no puedo creerlo, todos sus amigos nos esta apoyando para organizarle una buena fiesta, vaya que son buenos amigos.-pero aun asi no salía de su asombro, varios de los amigos de su hijo cooperaron voluntariamente para que tal evento fuera de lo mas grande. –bien, será mejor que vaya a ver a Samuel.

En ciudad Celeste. (para ser mas precisos el gimnasio)

Daisy: (desesperada) ¿Por qué la tardanza? Solo vera a su amigo.

Lily: vamos no seas asi, solo dale su tiempo.

Violeta: además, tu también hiciste lo mismo cuando solo ibas a ver a tu "amigo"- comentario que hizo que la rubia se sonrojara.

Misty: (saliendo de la habitación) estoy lista.

Lily: (desconcertada) ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? –pregunto ya que vio que la pelinaranja no había cambiado su ropa, ya que iba con la que viajo a Hoenn.

Misty: no hice mucho, solo invite unos amigos para la fiesta de Ash, y bueno…(presentado un pequeño rubor en su rostro) buscaba algo que ponerme para ese dia. –ella noto que sus hermanas mostraban una sonrisa sincera- ¿Qué les pasa?

Violeta: (triste) 'suspiro' aun recuerdo cuando eras esa pequeña niña que escapo de casa para ser la mejor entrenadora de tipo agua.

Lily: (igual que su hermana) pero ahora eres toda una jovencita muy linda.

Daisy: (igual XD) eh iras a conquistar al chico que te gusta.

Violeta, Lily, Daisy: (al unisono) nuestra pequeña Misty a crecido.- llorando de manera comica mientras abrazaban a su hermana.

Misty: (molesta y sonrojada) ¡Oigan, me están avergonzando! "menos mal que nadie ve esto"- sin darse cuenta un retador vio todo lo sucedido, saco su celular, tomo una foto y salio discretamente.

Region Hoenn: casa de May

Max: (molesto) May el avión sale 30 minutos, ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a tardar?

May: (del otro lado de la puerta) solo un momento.

Max: (cansado) todo esto por ver a Ash.

Carolina: tranquilo Max, tenemos suficiente tiempo.

Norman: si max, dale tiempo a tu hermana.

May: (saliendo de su habitación) estoy lista.

Max: (molesto) tanto tiempo en arreglarte solo para salir igual. –dijo sin dejar de ver a su hermana, quien vestía sus ropas de cuando viajo a sinnoh.

May: (molesta) oye, tu también te vistes igual desde que inicie mi viaje, y no por eso te estoy criticando. (mas tranquila) solo invite unos amigos y…(sonrojada) buscaba algo que vestir ese dia.-nota en su madre una cara entre tristeza y felicidad. –¿mama que tienes?

Carolina: (nostalgica) aun recuerdo cuando iniciaste tu viaje, saliste sola de casa y tiempo después regresaste con mi yerno, ay estoy tan feliz.- abrazando a su hija y llorando comicamente.

May: (mas sonrojada) ¡Mama basta, me avergüenzas!

Max: (gota estilo anime) piensas lo mismo que yo papa.

Norman: (gota estilo anime) creo que si. -Ante esto Norman saca su cámara y toma una foto de la situación, guarda la cámara y los dos se empiezan a reir muy fuerte.

Region Sinnoh: casa de Dawn.

Johanna: hija, se nos hace tarde para llegar al aeropuerto.

Dawn: ya voy mama, solo un segundo.

Johanna: (suspiro) ¿siempre se tarda en arreglarse?

Piplup: 'creame si le digo que hasta en un concurso Ash tuvo que peinarla'.

Dawn: (bajando las escaleras) estoy lista.

Johanna: ¿Por qué tardaste tanto hija? –pregunto ya que su hija iba vestida igual desde que inicio su viaje.

Dawn: solo invite unos amigos y… (sonrojada) buscaba algo que ponerme para fiesta.

Johanna: (suspiro) ay hija, no puedo creer cuanto has crecido, (bortan algunas lagrimas) pero siempre seras mi hija. –abrazando su hija y llorando cómicamente.

Dawn: (mas roja) ¡mama, me avergüenza que has eso! "al menos estoy en mi casa".- sin darse cuenta el pequeño pingüino saca una cámara y toma una foto.

Piplup: (sonrisa malévola) 'con esto me la pagaras por dejarme sin comer todo un dia por consentir a Ash en Unova.'

Region Unova: ciudad Gres.

Cilan: (desesperado) "porque Iris tardara tanto".

Iris: (saliendo del Centro comercial) listo Cilan

Cilan: ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? Se supone que comprarías un regalo para nuestro buen amigo Ash.

Iris: me encontré con unos amigos y los invite a la fiesta, además… (sonrojada) compre algo para vestir ese dia.

Cilan: ¿Por qué no me dijiste? Te pude ayudar a escoger algo agradable.

Iris: (mas roja y nerviosa) No…no… es solo…solo que no…quería incomodarte.

Cilan: (sonrisa picara) para mi que compraste algo que solo quieres que Ash vea.-antes de que iris hablara siente un fuerte apretón en su cuerpo que la empieza a asfixiar, solo una fuerza que el peliverde sabia de donde era. -¿Bianca?

Bianca: (triste)hay Iris, te deseo suerte, se feliz con Ash y has lo que yo no pude. –de repente empieza a llorar comicamente mientras abrazaba mas a la morena. -¡¿PORQUE ASH NO SE FIJA EN MI?!

Iris: (asfixiándose) Bianca, …por favor… suéltame. –no noto que su rival, Georgia, pasaba por el lugar, vio la escena, saco una foto con su celular y se fue riendo del lugar.

De regreso a Kanto: Ciudad Plateada.

Chica 1: ¿estas segura que pasando Ciudad Verde llegaremos a pueblo paleta?

Chica 2: segura, ¿de donde crees que soy?

Chica 1: bien, solo unos días y podremos ver a nuestro Ashy. (cara de enamorada)

Chica 2: y felicitarlo por su victoria en Kalos.-las dos hacen suspiro de enamoradas. –bueno, basta de adorarlo, tenemos que darnos prisa. –y asi salieron corriendo hacia Ciudad Verde.

Todas las chicas, ya arriba de los aviones solo tenían una cosa en mente, Ash Ketchum, su viaje solo duro 2 horas, llegando a al areopuerto de Ciudad Verde, saliendo de diferentes puertas, y llegando al Centro pokemon sin darse cuenta, tiempo depues en el comedor del Centro Pokemon.

Con Misty.

Misty: ¿Dónde habrá un lugar? (enojada) primero mis hermanas dicen que me quieren y después no me dejan sentarme con ellas.- ve una mesa vacia.-vaya que suerte.

Con May.

May: (molesta) no soporto que mis padres se burlen de mi y Max me moleste. –ve una mesa vacia. –que suerte un lugar vacio.

Con Dawn.

Dawn: (molesta) todavía le aguanto a mi mama que se burle de mi, pero que me de clases de sexualidad enfrente de todos… -Ve un lugar vacio.- supongo que comeré sola esta vez.

Con Iris-

Iris: (cansada) que bueno que Bianca vio un Pichu, me empezaba a molestar el interrogatorio Cilan. –ve un lugar vacio.- bueno, mientras este lejos de ellos mejor.

Antes de llegar a la mesa, se encuentran entre todas y ven caras muy conocidas. (**N/A: esta es la parte complicada)**

Misty: (sorprendida) May

May: (sorprendida) Misty

Dawn: (sorprendida) May

May: (sorprendida) Dawn

Misty: (confundida) ¿Dawn?

Iris: (sorprendida) Dawn

Dawn: (sorprendida) Iris.

Misty y May: (confundidas) ¿Iris?

Axew: (feliz) '¡Axew!' (lol XD)

Misty: oye may, ¿tu las conoces?

May: solo conozco a Dawn, la morena no se quien sea.

Iris: oye Dawn, ¿sabes quienes son la castaña y la pelinaranja?

Dawn: la castaña es May, una amiga de Hoenn, pero a la pelinaranja no. –hubo silencio hasta que cierta morena rompió el silencio.

Iris: (nerviosa) Hola… soy Iris,…gusto en conocerlas. – al principio sintió temor, pero después noto que las demás hacían lo mismo.

Misty: (calmada) yo soy Misty, líder de Gimnasio de ciudad Celeste.

May: yo soy May, soy coordinadora Pokemon de la región Hoenn.

Iris: un gusto en conocerlas.-dirigiéndose a May.-tu también eres coordinadora igual que Dawn, ¿cierto?. – la castaña solo asintió.

Misty:-dirigiendose a Dawn.- por lo que oi, tu eres Dawn ¿no?

Dawn: si, y soy coordinadora de la región Sinnoh.

Misty: por cierto Iris, ¿a que te dedicas?

Iris: busco ser la mejor maestra pokemon de tipo dragon.

Despues de las presentaciones, rápidamente empezaron una platica, chistes, consejos de moda y entrenamiento, e inclusive menciones del azabache, siguiendo asi hasta las anécdotas, pero una simple pregunta salía de cierta peliazul.

Dawn: por cierto Iris, ¿a que veniste a región Kanto?

Iris: Bueno…(sonrojándose) vine a felicitar a Ash por su victoria. ¿Y tu?

Dawn: bueno, yo también vine a ver a Ash.

May: Igual que yo.

Misty: y yo. –ahí su mente les hace *click*-un momento

Misty, May, Dawn, Iris: (unisono) ¡¿TU VIENES A VER A ASH?!

En la mesa de a lado.

Chica 1: ¿Oiste eso?.

Chica 2: si, ¿estaran hablando de nuestro Ashy?

Chica 1: no lo se, hay que estar atentas.

¿Qué pasara ahora? ¿Quiénes serán las chicas que le dicen Ashy al azabache? Y lo mas importante .

Region Kalos: hotel de Ciudad Luminalia.

Sujeto del servicio: joven Ash, joven Dante y Joven Paul, alguien los quiere ver.

Ash: déjalo pasar. –se sorprende de ver de quien se trata.

Dianta: (sonriente) hola chicos.

Ash, Dante, Paul: (sorprendidos y al unisono) ¿Dianta?

Dianta: y no vengo sola.- dicho esto entran dos personas muy conocidas para ambos.

Ash: (sorprendido) Kalem. –dijo al ver a un gran rival de batallas (y amores) y amigo de Serena.

Dante: (sorprendido) Mary. –dijo al ver a la chica, la cual era de cabello largo rosa peinado en una cola de caballo, ojos cafes,, vestida con una falda atabletada blanca, con una blusa de manga corta colormorada, y unas calcetas negras y unos deportivos negros con detalles blancos, con una pokebola color roja en las puntas delos mismos, la conoce ya que le dio una dura batalla en la liga.

Dianta: vengo a proponerles algo de lo que no se podrán negar.

Ash y Dante: (emocionados) ¿y que es?

¿Qué será lo que Dianta les dira?

Continuara…

**Bueno, el segundo cap, se que es algo sin sentido pero es lo mejor que se me ocurrio, poner a otras dos chicas es un apoyo en la historia, por eso las agregue, ya después sabremos de quienes se trata, quien sabe, después agregue otras dos, bueno, eso es todo, ya saben, dejen reviews (se aceptan criticas negativas XD) y se que jugaran a adivinar quienes son las chicas misteriosas,como sea nos vemos.**

**Recordatorio: Usa Condon XD.**


	3. Chapter 3

Nota: pokemon es propiedad de nintendo y de su creador Satoshi Tajiri, la trama es de mi pertenecia.

**Muy bien, aquí otro capitulo de esta historia, siento la demora, pero en esta fechas estoy mas ocupado, muy bien, antes de empezar:**

**Primero, me gustan los consejos que me dan para mejorar un poco la historia, me agrada que les guste un poco lo que escribo.**

**Segundo: eh recibido muchas preguntas por PM como, ¿Cuál es el shipping principal? Bueno, notaron que hay Poke, Advance, Pearl, Negai y Amourshipping, pero yo tomare un rumbo diferente. **

**Les diría mas pero les echaría a perder lo demás asi que continuemos con esta historia.**

Capitulo 3: Inicio de una gran rivalidad parte 2

En la región Kanto.

Dawn: por cierto Iris, ¿a que veniste a región Kanto?

Iris: Bueno…(sonrojándose) vine a felicitar a Ash por su victoria. ¿Y tu?

Dawn: bueno, yo también vine a ver a Ash.

May: Igual que yo.

Misty: y yo. –ahí su mente les hace *click*-un momento

Misty, May, Dawn, Iris: (unisono) ¡¿TU VIENES A VER A ASH?!

….

Region Kalos: hotel de Ciudad Luminalia.

Sujeto del servicio: joven Ash, joven Dante y Joven Paul, alguien los quiere ver.

Ash: déjalo pasar. –se sorprende de ver de quien se trata.

Dianta: (sonriente) hola chicos.

Ash, Dante, Paul: (sorprendidos y al unisono) ¿Dianta?

Dianta: y no vengo sola.- dicho esto entran dos personas muy conocidas para ambos.

Ash: (sorprendido) Kalem. –dijo al ver a un gran rival de batallas (y amores) y amigo de Serena.

Dante: (sorprendido) Mary. –dijo al ver a la chica, la cual era de cabello largo rosa peinado en una cola de caballo, ojos cafes,, vestida con una falda atabletada blanca, con una blusa de manga corta color morada, y unas calcetas negras y unos deportivos negros con detalles blancos, con una pokebola color roja en las puntas delos mismos, la conoce ya que le dio una dura batalla en la liga.

Dianta: vengo a proponerles algo de lo que no se podrán negar.

Ash y Dante: (emocionados) ¿y que es?

Dianta: por parte mia y del alto mando, hemos organizado un pequeño torneo, en el cual participaran los 5 lugares de la liga, los combates ya están preparados.

Dante: ¿en serio? ¿y como serán?

Dianta: bien, lo principal, será Ash contra mi.- esto deja a todos sorprendidos.- pero antes están las batallas de Dante contra Mary. –haciendo que estos dos se miren de manera desafiante.- y Paul contra Kalem.- obteniendo el mismo resultado.

Dante: ¿Por qué en ese orden?.

Dianta: sus batallas fueron las mas emotivas, (tono burlon) pero estuvieron mas la de "La dama de los cielos" y "El estruendo de la destrucción" .

Mary: ¿la dama de los cielos?

Dante: ¿el estruendo de la destrucción?

Kalem: los aficionados nos pusieron eso apodos en las redes sociales, yo por ejemplo, soy "El estratega máximo", Paul es "El lobo solitario".

Ash: ¿y yo?.

Dianta: el "Rey de campeones",superaste a los cinco con su mismo elemento y estilo (**N/A: ya sbran porque**). -regresando al tema.- y ¿Qué me dicen?

Ash: Yo me apunto.

Dante: cuenten conmigo.

Paul: Ahí estare.

Dianta: bien, entonces prepárense para mañana.- saliendo de la habitación. –nos vemos.

Kalem: (serio) ajustaremos cuentas mañana.

Paul: (serio) veremos si eres capas de vencerme.

Mary: (desafiante) esta ves cambiaran las cosas.

Dante: (burlon) eso espero "Dama de los cielos".

….

De regreso a Kanto.

May: (molesta) no puedo creerlo, crei que éramos amigas.

Misty: (molesta) yo confiaba en ti May, no puedo creer que me hicieras esto.

Dawn: (molesta) ¿Por qué me pasa esto?

Iris: (molesta) esto es increíble.

La discusión continua hasta que…

May: (Furiosa) ¡CALLENSE!. – y no falta quien habla de mas.

Iris: (molesta) aparte de Serena me tengo que ocupar de ustedes y…

Misty, May, Dawn: (unisono) ¡¿QUIEN ES SERENA?!

Iris: (en voz baja) ya valio.

Dawn: responde Iris.

Misty: ¿como la conoces?

May: ¿y que es de Ash?

Iris: bien,la conoci cuando llegue a Kalos….

Flashback

En el aeropuerto de Ciudad Luminalia, una joven de tez morena y cabello morado de gran cantidad, salía en dirección por la ciudad hacia el bosque en busca de pokemon tipo dragon,muy cerca de una fuente, iba tan distraída que no vio hacia donde caminaba hasta que choco con alguien, sin saber que era muy conocido.

Iris: (apenada) lo siento, no me fije donde iba.

¿?: tranquila, no paso nada…(sorprendido) ¿Iris?.

Iris: (sorprendida) ¿Ash? ¿eres tu? –emocionada- vaya que sorpresa.

Pikachu: '!iris!'- Saluda emocionado el ratón eléctrico

Iris: hola Pikachu.

Ash: No imagine encontrarte en Kalos, ¿y como te ha ido?

Iris: excelente, si supieras todos los pokemon que tengo.

¿?: (desde lejos) Ash, ¿Dónde te habias metido?.-se percata de Iris.-¿eh? ¿Quién es ella?

Ash: ah Serena, te presento a Iris, una amiga que me acompaño en mi travesia por Unova.

Serena: (feliz) un gusto conocerte, soy Serena.

Iris: el gusto es mio. –dirigiendose a Ash. –Por cierto, ¿estas aquí para participar en la liga Kalos, no es asi?

Ash: (entusiasmado) si, y estoy seguro que esta vez ganare esta liga.-se percata de algo. –por cierto Serena, ¿donde están Clemont y Bonnie?

Serena: llego una retadora de repente, ahora mismo están teniendo su combate.

Ash: oye, eso me da una idea ¿Por qué no vemos la batalla mientras esperamos?

Serena: (emocionada) me parece perfecto. "asi estare mas tiempo contigo"

Iris: por mi esta bien "tendremos mas tiempo de estar juntos"

Ash: bien, vamos . –con eso salio corriendo.

Serena: oye Ash esperame.

Iris: no me dejen aquí.

Llegan al gimnasio de la ciudad, donde esta un rubio muy deprimido, otro dormido en un banco (con una burbuja en su nariz) y una pequeña rubia jugando con un Dedenne.

Ash: (confundido) ¿eh? ¿Qué paso?

Clemont: (deprimido con un aura purpura) no quiero hablar de eso.

Serena: Bonnie, ¿Qué le pasa a tu hermano?

Bonnie: (apenada) paso por algo vergonzoso.

Ash: ¿y que fue?

Clemont, Bonnie: (unisono) que te diga el. –señalando al dormilon, quien el azabache fue a despertar.

Ash: Dante, despierta, ¿que paso en la batalla?

Iris: alguien me puede decir, ¿Qué pasa aquí?

Dante: (despertando) ¿Qué pasa? Ash, ¿donde estabas y quien es ella?

Ash: (impaciente) dinos que le paso a Clemont.

Dante: ah eso, una retadora vencio en 5 segundos a sus pokemon.

Ash, Serena, Iris: (sorprendidos) ¡¿QUEEEEEEE?!

Dante: verán, después que te fuiste y Serena fue a buscarte, Clemont inicio la batalla, que aunque parezca imposible, vencio a su Heliosick y a su Magnetron con un Squirtle.

Iris: (mas sorprendida) ¡como es eso posible!

Ash: recuerda que no solo se trata del tipo.

Iris: pero aun asi es imposible que lo venciera en tiempo record.

Dante: créelo o no morenaza, eso paso.

Iris: y si fuera asi te derrotaría a ti mismo.

Dante: (tono burlon) eso crees niña.

Iris: (molesta) acaso me dijiste niña.

Ash: (interponiéndose) ya tranquilos, no peleen por favor.

Dante: (sacando su celular) no me crees, míralo por ti misma.-puso el video en su celular, todos pusieron cara de O_o al ver la "derrota express"de su amigo, finalizando el video, solo pudieron a ver a un "inventor" mas deprimido y su hermana tratando de consolarlo.

Serena: no te pongas asi Clemont, puede que a muchos les pase.

Dante: se como te sientes, también fui victima de eso.

Clemont: gracias chicos, creo que me siento mejor.

Ash: bueno, que les parece si vamos al centro pokemon a descansar, mañana partiremos a ciudad Romantis. –todos asintieron, en ese momento Bonnie se acerca a Iris.

Bonnie: ah, disculpa.

Iris: si pequeña ¿Qué pasa?

Bonnie: tu pareces ser perfecta, ¿quieres ser la esposa de mi hermanito?

Iris: (exaltada) ¡QUEEEEE!

Clemont: (avergonzado) Bonnie, ya te eh dicho que no hagas eso.

Bonnie: vamos hermano, podría ser una buena esposa.

Antes de que continuaran, cierto entrenador del Pikachu empezó a reírse a carcajadas, llamando la atención de los presentes.

Serena: (confundida) ¿Qué te pasa Ash?

Ash: (conteniendo la risa) Iris, ¿buena esposa? Eso lo quiero ver…

Pikachu: (entre risas) 'yo también quiero verlo'

Axew: (entre risas)' igual yo'.

Iris: (molesta) eso no es gracioso.

Ash: (mas tranquilo) pero es que, con tu actitud, Clemont no duraría ni un dia.

Iris: se nota que aun eres un niñito.

Dante: (cansado) 'bostezo' bueno vayamos al centro pokemon, quiero hacer la meme.

Ash: concuerdo contigo, también estoy cansado –le ruge el estomago- pero antes no haría mal comer algo.

Dante: (en el mismo estado) te apoyo amigo.

Todos caminaron al centro centro pokemon, platicas, anécdotas, en fin de todo hasta la hora de dormir. al llegar le enfermera Joy, les entrego las llaves de sus habitaciones,donde se repartieron en donde quedarían,en ese caso, los chicos apartaos de las chicas. Ya en la noche, en la habitación de las chicas.

Iris: (asombrada) no puedo creer que Ash haya hecho eso, lanzarse desde lo alto de la torre prisma…me sorprede donde su actitud puede llegar

Serena: tranquila, Ash supo como arreglárselas, además si no hubiera sido por el toda la ciudad fuera destruida.

Iris: buen punto, no ha cambiado nada desde que nos separamos. –ambas se fijan por la ventana, donde ven a Ash entrenando a Riolu y a su recién evolucionado Gabite. –pero aun asi, eso lo hace lo que es. –en esos momentos, Fennekin, Pacham y Axew jugaban, curiosamente estaba una escalera y en ella un bote de pintura, signo de que la habitación habia sido pintada (obvio) sin querer en sus juegos, pasan tirando la escalera, con dirección del bote a la cabeza de la pelimorado.

Bonnie: (preocupada) Iris, ¿estas bien?

Iris: tranquila Bonnie, estoy bien, solo me ensucie de pintura.

Axew: (triste) 'lo siento Iris'

Iris: no te preocupes Axew no fue tu intención. –se levanta de la cama, saca de su mochila su pijama. –supongo que me dare un baño antes de dormir.

Serena: si quieres puedes dejar la ropa aquí y la llevo a la lavandería.

Iris: tranquila, tengo otra igual en mi mochila, después la llevo a lavar.-despues de eso, entro al baño, abrió la llave del agua de la bañera y empezó a desvestirse, tiempo después ya estaba dentro de la tina relajándose teniendo sus fantasias con el Azabache (y no hablo de esas fantasias, mal pensados XD).

Había un silencio muy relajante, hasta que se escucho una ligera conversación.

Bonnie: (seria) vamos Serena, ya díselo.

Serena: (nerviosa)no aun no Bonnie.

Bonnie: ya todos lo sabemos Serena, todos menos Ash, por favor.

Serena: ya sabes porque, no quiero que se desconcentre, recuerda que va por su sexta medalla, además…(triste) no quiero perder su amistad.

Bonnie: entiendo eso Serena, pero sabes que el no estará mucho tiempo aquí, tendras que decírselo tarde o temprano.

Serena: (seria) te prometo esto, cuando encuentre e momento indicado, se lo dire de acuerdo.

Bonnie: esta bien, pero que sea pronto, Ash en buen partido para ti y no quiero que se vaya sin que le hayas dicho. –ahí se acabo la conversación, dejando eso al lado en el baño una morena estaba mas que molesta.

Iris: (molesta) no puedo creer que ella me quiera quitar a Ash, eso no lo permitiré.

Fin del flashback.

May: ¿asi que ella esta con Ash ahora?

Misty: (pensativa) supongo que vendrá a Kanto junto con el.

Iris: pero aun asi Ash será mio.

May, Misty,Dawn: (furiosas) ¡¿QUE DIJISTE?!.

Iris: lo que oyeron güeritas, Ash me pertenece, asi que se pueden ir a buscar a otro.

Dawn: (enojada) a ver loli, no mejor, remedo de loli, si crees que Ash estará contigo estas muy equivocada.

Iris: (molesta) si, pues no creo que este con alguien que enseñe de mas.

Dawn: ¿Qué insinuas?

Iris: digo que tu enseñas mucho las pantis, ¿no conoces la pena?

Dawn: (molesta y roja, mientras bajaba lo mas posible su falda) ¿y que? Aparte de eso yo tengo algo que enseñar, tu en cambio pareces un ladrillo.

May: ya tranquilas, además Ash estará conmigo, asi que no se hagan ilusiones.

Misty: solo porque crees que tienes pechos mas grandes te haras con Ash.

May: (molesta) yo al menos tengo algo que ofrecerle, no como tu, tabla de planchar.

Misty: (furia estilo Gyarados) ¡AHORA SI SACASTE BOLETO? –empezaron una discusión mas fuerte, hasta que alguien las detuvo.

Señor: silencio señoritas esto es importante.-dijo mirando el televisor.

Conductor: noticia de ultima hora, después de la final de la liga de Kalos, cuyo campeón fue Ash Ketchum, representante de pueblo paleta, hubicada en la region Kanto, la elite 4 junto con Dianta, organizaron un mini-torneo para despedir al nuevo campeón, ya que este regresara a su región natal, aun no se sabe con exactitud cuando se enfrentara a la elite, pero se sabe que antes tendrá una batalla con la campeona Dianta, según la información, el torneo se llevara a cabo el dia de mañana, en ciudad Luminalia, cede del torneo de este año, aquí tda la información. –de ahí empesaron los comentarios de los presentes. Incluyendo a las amiradoras de Ash.

Chica 1: ¿oiste eso? Podremos ver a Ashy en acción.

Chica2: ¿Qué no pusiste atención? Esas tipas nos quieren quitar a nuestro Ashy.

Chica1: yo no me preocuparía por ellas, se terminaran dañando la una a la otra.

Chica 2: ¿y sobre esa tal Serena?

Chica 1: si es la Serena que conocemos, todo ira bien. –asi las dos continuaron con la cena.

Region Kalos: centro pokemon de ciudad Luminalia.

Serena: (exaltada) ¿es enserio?

Ash: si, mañana será un gran dia, (emocionado) no puedo esperar.

Clemont: tranquilo Ash, tienes que pensar una estratgia para vencer a su Gardevoir.

Ash: es cierto (pensativo) ¿a quien escojere para pelear?

Dante: trata de concentrarte en la batalla que tuvimos.

Ash: ¿eh?

Dante: recuerdas como peleaste contra mi Gardevoir, saca una estrategia de la batalla.

Ash: (entendiendo el concepto) es cierto, entonces ayúdame a entrenar.

Dante: Claro, porque no.

¿Qué pasara? ¿se seguirán peleando las acompañantes de Ash? ¿se revelara la identidad de las chicas misteriosas? ¿dejare e escribir cosas sin sentido?

Continuara…


	4. Chapter 4

Nota: pokemon es propiedad de nintendo y de su creador Satoshi Tajiri, la trama es de mi pertenecia.

**Perdon por la tardanza, pero estoy muy ocupado, ahora si, después de tanto tiempo se revelara la identidad de las chicas misteriosas, y otra sorpresa mas, sin mas que decir el cap es:**

Capitulo 4: Batallas de despedida. Parte 1

Region Kalos: Ciudad Luminalia.

Despues de la final de la liga Kalos, Ash y sus amigos presenciaran un combate, el cual parecer ser el ultimo de nuestros héroes, justamente en la entrada del hotel de ciudad luminalia, los entrenadores seleccinados los estaban esperando.

Ash: (desesperado) ay ya quiero que sea mi batalla.

Kalem: (pensando) '¿Cómo pude perder contra este tipo?'

Dante: tranquilo, falta poco para que venga.

Ash: pero dijeron porque vendrían hace 2 hora, faltan 30 minutos para la inauguración.

Mary: (preocupada) tal vez se le hizo tarde.

En ese momento llega una limosina negra, todos quedaron sorprendidos al ver el tamaño de esta, pero todos supieron de quien se trataba al momento de bajar la ventanilla.

Dianta: siento haberlos hecho esperar.

Ash: tranquila Dianta, de todos modos no esta lejos.

Dianta: igual quería que tuvieran un viaje digno de unos grandes entrenadores. En fin , espero no les moleste que traiga compañía.- al momento de abrir la puerta, tanto Paul como Ash se sorprendieron de ver de quien se trata.

¿?: hola chicos.

Paul, Ash: (sorprendida) ¿Cynthia?

Dianta: a si que se conocen, entonces no habara problema.

No falto que se iniciriara una conversación.

Cynthia: ¿y como te ha ido Ash? Me entere que ganaste la liga.

Ash: asi es, esta vez pude ganar esta liga, no parecio mucho problema. –el azabache no lo había notado desde que subio al vehiculo, la rubia llevaba puesto unas sandalias negras, que hacia juego con un short color beige, una blusa blanca de manga corta que le quedaba algo ajustada, con dos botones desabrochados en la parte superior, mostrando una parte de su escote, también con el cabello amarrado en una cola de caballo, para Ash, en su etapa de pubertad, dejo de ser la mejor entrenadora a la mas bella mujer- (cara de menso y sonrojadonse) perdón si no te lo había dicho pero te ves bonita Cynthia.

Cynthia: (sonrojada) gra…gracias Ash.

Después de esa corta conversación, llegaron al la arena.

Dianta: bien, avisare que ya llegaron, pueden pasar y esperar a que los entiendan.

Cynthia: muy bien Ash, espero que des una buena batalla. –se acerca a Ash y le da un beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de los labios.- esto es para la buena suerte.

Ash: (sonrojado) gracias Cynthia.

Dante: vamos Ash, nos esperan.

Ash: Ya voy.

Los cinco entraron, vieron que estaba mas lleno que cuando era la final, llegaron al punto de reunión donde se encontrarían con la actriz y los demás, fueron guiados a su lugar el estadio, donde notaron a los otros 59 entrenadores que participaron, fueron a un balcón donde se podía ver a la gente eufórica por los encuentros, después de los discursos y la inaguracion del torneo, fueron llevados a unos camerinos, para poder hacer estrategias, durante el descanzo, vieron que empezaba un noticiero.

Conductor 1: Buenos días y bienvenidos a lo que podría ser las batallas del año.

Conductor 2: sin duda, este año, el torneo de la liga nos lleno de sorpresas, sin duda algo inigualable.

Conductor 1: ahora, hoy este dia,tenemos a los 5 mejores peleadores, que sin duda, nos demostraron varias cosas. –mostrando las fotos de los competidores.

Conductor 2: Antes de iniciar la trasmisión de las batallas, haremos unos pequeños comentarios de estos entrenadores.

Conductor 1: por lo que presentaremos un top de estos peleadores, iniciando ahora.

Top 5. Mary Tamakura.

Conductor 2: esta chica demostró toda la fuerza que tienen los pokemon tipo volador, sin duda, fue la primera chica que casi demuestra la debilidad del sexo masculino, y digo casi, ya que si no hubiera sido por Dante, ella hubiera cambiado las cosas, por ser entrenadora de tipo volador se le dio el apodo de "la dama de los cielos".

Top 4: Kalem Xavier.

Conductor 1: este chico también es conocido como "el estratega máximo" debido a sus grandes estrategias en combate, se podía decir que era una bestia, pero Ash, el ganador de este año, lo bajo de las nubes y de que manera, ya que Paul también trapeo el piso con el, pero sin duda dio gran espectáculo.

Top 3: Paul shinji.

Conductor 2: este sujeto si dio miedo, su estilo literalmente era para morirse, su apodo el "Lobo solitario" se debe a que siempre se le vio solo apartado todo el tiempo, sin embargo hay una prueba de que nunca estuvo tan solitario. –en eso muestran a Paul dándose de besos con una pelirroja que solo el azabache conoce.

Ash: ¿Zoey?

Paul: (sonrojado) cállate.

Top 2: Dante Toriyama.

Conductor 1: este sujeto, a su parecer, le gusta destruir lo que toca, de ahí su sobrenombre "Estruendo de la destrucción", ya que en el campo de batalla los ataques de su equipo eran de gran poder, destruyéndolo casi por completo, pudo a ver sido el mejor entrenador de no haber sido por Ash, con quien sin duda dio un gran espectáculo.

Top 1: Ash Ketchum.

Conuctor 1: este chico demostró varias cosas, demostración de fuerza, estrategia, ataque y destrucción,este chico supero prácticamente a cada uno de sus contrincantes, batalla por batalla, fue superando a cada uno de los retadores, su sobrenombre "el rey de los campeones" lo obtuvo por esta demostración.

Despues de esos comentarios, Dianta les aviso acerca de las peleas, ya todos estaban en sus posiciones, los primeros en pelear eran Dante y Mary.

Referi: esta a punto de dar inicio esta batalla entre los competidores Dante Toriyama de ciudad Fluxus y Mary Tamakura de ciudad Tempera, la batalla es de formato 1vs1, el primero en eliminar el pokemon del contrincante gana.

En el balcón.

Ash: (emocionado) vamos ganale Dante.

Kalem: (pensando) sospecho que le va hacer algo fácil.

En las Gradas.

Bonnie: (emocionada) Tu puedes Dante.

Clemont: (analizando) si ella se basa en pokemon tipo volador creo que dante la pondrá en desventaja.

Serena: ¿estas diciendo que podría poner eso a su favor?

Clemont: es probable, recuerda que ella le dio buena batalla, entonces va a rebajarse a algo tan sencillo.

Serena: yo solo espero que salga victorioso.

De nuevo en el campo.

Mary: bien esto no te lo dejare tan fácil, sal Swanna. –sacando su pokeball mostrando un cisne blanco con azul.

Dante: bien guerita, veamos de que eres capaz, sal Electrode. –lanzando su pokeball del cual se materializa otra, solo con colores invertidos y con cara de chiste.

En el balcón.

Ash: valla un Electrode

Kalem: (impresionado) ¿Electrode?. –sacando su pokedex.

**Electrode: el pokemon esfera y la forma evolucionada de Voltorb. La energía altamente concentrada causa que este Pokémon explote imprevisiblemente. También es conocido como la "Bola Bomba".**

Kalem: jamas había visto este pokemon.

Ash: yo si varias veces, hay en abundancia en Kanto y en Jotho, veo que aquí en Kalos es raro encontrar uno.

Kalem: Tal ves valla a Kanto a capturar uno. "y otro para electrocutarte en donde menos te espera". –en su mente aparece un Electrode haciendo una descarga a unos cables conectados a donde, bueno se imaginaran donde, para electrocutar al azabache.

En las gradas.

Clemont: veamos, Swanna es un pokemon tipo Agua/Volador y Electrode tipo eléctrico, es decir esto ya fue.

Serena: no lo se, recuerda que no solo es el tipo, sino la fuerza y la relación entre un entrnador y su pokemon.

De regreso al campo.

Réferi: que comience el combate.

Mary: usa golpe Aereo.

Dante: impactrueno ahora. –El pokemon volador se acercaba cada vez mas, el pokemon eléctrico lanzaba sus impactruenos pero no daba en el blanco ya que Swanna los esquivaba, dandole un golpe certero pero no muy efectivo.

Dante: vaya que rapidez, pero no funcionara, usa impactrueno otra vez.

Mary: de nuevo, usa golpe aéreo.

Paso lo mismo, Electrode lanzando rayos a todas direcciones mientras Swanna los esquivaba, cerca de dar el golpe…

Dante: "te tengo" rodada mientras sigues usando impactrueno.

En lo menos esperado, Electrode empezo a girar cubierto de electriciad, dándole de lleno al Cisne, un golpe muy efectivo.

Mary: Swanna ¿estas bien? –el pokemon solo asiente. –bien, ahora usa Danza pluma.-el cisne se elevo y empezó a soltar varias plumas encima de las esfera.

Dante: veo que porfin usas el cerebro, pero no te servirá de nada, Electrode usa electrobola.

Mary: esquivalo y usa hidrobomba.

Dante: esquivalo.-ninguno logro hacesce daño, sin embargo tenían una táctica en mente.

Mary: sorprendámoslo, usa rayo de hielo.

Dante: esquivalo y usa alarido.- justo en ese momento, es pokemon eléctrico solto un sonido muy hiriente a al cisne, este no soporto en ataque y bajo al suelo.

Mary: (preocupada) Swanna ¿que te pasa?

En el balcón.

Ash: toma pikachu.-dandole su gorra al roedor.- ¿te sietes mejor?. –solo asintió.

Kalem: ese ataque si que es efectivo, enserio necesito atrapar un nelectrode.

Ash: hay varios pokemon con ese ataque.

Kalem: ¿en serio?-el azabache solo asiente.

Ash: y veo que a Dante no le será mucho problema derrotarla.

De regreso al campo.

Dante: muy bien Electrode, acabemos con esto, usa impactrueno.-el pokemon ejecuta su ataque dándole de lleno al pokemon volador. –ahora usa electrobola.

Mary: esquivalo y usa golpe de ala. -el pokemon con un máximo esfuerzo logra elevarse y acercarse a Electre, pero…

Dante: error niña.-cuando el ave esta a unos metros.- usa explosión. –justo en ese momento el pokemon esfera se sobrecarga, y al momento del golpe por parte de Swanna, este detona la explosión levantando una nube de humo, esta al dispersarse muestra un cráter no muy hondo, donde se ve a Electrode aun de pie pero con un gran daño y a Swanna tirado en el suelo.

Referi: Swanna ya no puede continuar, Electrode es el ganador, por lo tanto, Dante Toriyama se lleva la victoria.

En el balcón.

Kalem: sorprendente.

Ash: (en su mente) "vio el error que cometio y lo uso en ventaja, sin duda es un digno rival"

En las gradas.

Clemont: Mary uso una mala estrategia, quizo derrotarlo con ataques de tipo volador, pero no funciono.

Serena: aparte cometio un error en acercarse, si hubiera sabido que Electrode explotaria hubiera hecho un ataque a distancia.

En el campo.

Mary: (preocupada) , Swanna estas bien.- El pokemon solo asintió. -Perdóname, solo no supe que hacer.

Dante: Electrode regresa. –guardando su pokemon y acercándose a su rival. -¿Cómo esta swanna?

Mary: esta un poco devil, pero mesta bien.

Dante: (entregándole una botella) toma, con esto se sentirá mejor.

Mary: gracias.

Dante: hubieras tratado de usar atques a distancia, asi me hubieras tenido en ventaja.

Mary: si supongo, pero es que, encerio tenia tantas ganas de vencerte que…- no pudo continuar ya que empezaron a brotar algunas lagrimas.

Dante: tranquila, yo igual pase por eso, se como te sientes, si te sirve de algo, eres la primera que logra acestarle un golpe a Electrode.

Mary: ¿encerio?

Dante: si. –escucha el siguiente enfrentamiento.- bueno, no fue la batalla que esperaba como fue en la liga, pero estoy comforme, igual, buena batalla.-mientras le extendia la mano.

Mary: igualmente Dante. –aceptando el saludo, pero de repente lo jala junto a su persona y le planta un beso en los labios, tanto Dante como los espectadores se quedaron en shock con la escena, después de separarse le dijo en voz baja. –pero aun asi, no te dejare hasta que te venza .-alenjandose.

Dante: (tocandose los labios y en voz baja) por mi no hay problema. –siguiendola.

Anunciador: A continuación habar un combate entrePaul y Kalem.

En el balcón.

Kalem: muy bien desenme suerte, vamos paul. –se percata de que no esta. ¿eh? ¿Donde esta?.

En los camerinos.

Paul: (alarmado) olvide por completo el combate. – mientras salía en calzocillos poniéndose su ropa a la velocidad de un Rapidash.

¿Qué pokemon usaran en este combate? ¿Por qué paul estaba casi desnudo?, ¿Quién ganara? Esto en la región kalos.

Region Kanto, Pueblo paleta.

Chica 1: Por fin, llegamos a pueblo paleta.

Chica 2: (aburrida) nos hubiéramos quedado a ver los combates.

Chica 1: tranquila, se ven que no están buenos.

Chica 2: ¿como lo sabes?

Chica 1: Los oigo por el radio. –dejando a su compañera con cara de "no mames"

Chica 2: ¿recuerdas el plan?

Chica 1: si.

Chica 2: entonces en marcha. Y ambas salen corriendo hasta la cas del azabache pasando por el el laboratorio del profesor Oak, donde estaban Gary y su abuelo viendo los arreglos de la fiesta.

Chica 1: hola profesor Oak, hola Gary.

Gary: (en shok) no puede ser.

Oak: pero si es…

Asi siguieron hasta llegar a la casa del azabache, tocaron la puerta para que las recibieran.

Delia: (desde dentro) ya voy. –saliendo de la casa, se sorprende de ver quien es.- Leaf, Yellow, pero que sorpresa.

Leaf: hola señora ketchum, ¿se encuentra Ash?

Delia: lo siento, no regresara hasta mañana, pero no supieron, dara un combate hoy.

Yellow (haciéndose la ingenua) ¿enserio? No la sabia

Delia: hay mis modales, pasen ahora esta por empezar otro duelo.

Leaf, Yellow: ok.

Ciudad verde: Aeropuerto.

¿?:estas segura de esto White.

White: tu tranquila Mei, yo se lo que hago.

Mei: bien confio en ti, ¿asi a donde vamos?

White: no lo se consigamos un mapa.

¿Qué pasara ahora? ¿´porque ellas están en kanto? Esto y mas en el proximo capitulo?

**Bueno eh aquí mi sorpresa y las chicas misteriosas, no hare referencia de las otras chicas hasta el siguente episodio nos vemos.**

Continuara…

Continuara…


	5. Chapter 5

Nota: pokemon es propiedad de nintendo y de su creador Satoshi Tajiri, la trama es de mi pertenecia.

**Excusas:**

**Trabajo.**

**Tiempo.**

**Flojera**

**Soy campeón de la liga Hoenn en Pokemon ruby omega**

**Voy a ser campeón de la liga en Zafiro alfa.**

**Disfruten el capitulo.**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 5: batallas de despedida. Parte 2.<p>

Anunciador: (cansado) se le informa al entrenador Paul Shinji a presentarse al campo de batalla.

En el Balcon:

Ash: ¿donde estará Paul?

Dante: no lo eh visto desde que venimos aquí.

Mary: ¿creen que se haya quedado en los camerinos?.

En el campo:

Kalem: (pensando) entonces mi sospechas son ciertas.

Anunciador: repito, favor de presentarse el entrenador Paul, es mucho pedir. –derrepente llega el mencionado poniéndose su zapato, al momento de entrar al campo, se cae de frente golpeandose en la cara.

En el Balcon.

Dante: (riéndose) entrada digna de un sujeto como el.

Ash: no manches…(explotando de risa) ¿ese el el tercer mejor entrenador?

En el campo:

Kalem: Cabron, llevo aquí media vida esperándote, ¿donde estabas? ¿y porque tu ropa esta maltratada?

Paul: (sonrojado) que te importa.

Kalem: (pensando)a mi no me engañas.

Flashback.

Kalem estaba en los pasillo dándose una vuelta antes del primer combate, y se le ocurrio para enfrente de los camerinos donde anteriormente estaban, estaba pensando en una forma de desacreditar al azabache y quedarse con serena, pero fue sacado cuando oyo unos ruidos "extraños".

Kalem: (curioso) ¿Qué será eso?.-al acercarse pudo percatarse de lo que pasaba, reconociendo la voz de alguien muy conocido. -¿Paul?.

En la habitación.

Paul: ¿estas segura de que no hay nadie afuera?

¿?: Te lo aseguro, ya no me dejes esperando.

Paul: esta bien confio en ti Zoey, ¿estas lista?

Zoey: si, pero recuerda se gentil. –y ya sabran que paso después, mientras ellos hacían aquel acto, Kalem los escuchaba del otro lado con una mirada vacia y una hemorragia nasal masiva, recupero la conciencia cuando escucho que el evento iba a empezar.

Fin del Flashback.

Kalem: (limpiándose la sangre de la nariz) bueno no importa, ¿listo para que te patee el trasero?

Paul: solo si tu estas listo para perder.

En las gradas:

Serena: !VAMOS KALEM, DERROTALO!

De regreso al campo:

Kale,: bueno, veo que Serena aun me apoya.

Referi: (cansado) bueno esta batalla bla bla bla, formato 1vs1 bla bla bla, Kalem y Paul Bla bla bla que comienze el combate.

Kalem: sal Absol

Paul: sal Aggron.

Kalem: usa cuhillada.

Paul: usa garra de metal. –ambos usan sus ataque colisionando, y lanzándolos a diferentes lados. –usa cola de hierro.

Kalem: esquivalo y usa tajo umbrío.- dándole un ataque directo a Aggron. Ahora usa Psico-corte. Dando otro ataque directo.

Paul: levántate y usa doble filo.

Kalem: esquivalo y usa cuchillada. -ese fue otro ataque directo que dejo a aggron fuera de combate.

Referi: Aggron ya no puede continuar, Absol es el ganador, por lo tanto, Kalem se lleva la victoria.

En las gradas.

Serena. Por fin kalem esta ajustando cuentas.

Clemont: me sorprende que con un ataque tan simple lo haya derribado.

En el campo.

Kalem: Absol regresa.

Paul: Aggron vuelve.- mirando la pokebola. –te dejaste vencer fácil, no vales nada. (**N/A: ya para rápido, ya me canse de dividir**).

De repente llega alguien inesperado.

¿?: ¡KALEM!. –el mencionado volteo y paso lo que no se esperaba, un beso en los labios, pero no de la chica que quería.

Kalem: (en shock) ¿Shauna?

Shauna: perdón no a ver te lo dicho antes, pero tu me gustas Kalem.

Kalem: (sorprendido)¡QUUUUUUUUUUUUUE!.

Shauna: pero espero no tengo tengas problemas.- Abrazando a Kalem

Kalem: (en su mente) "espero que serena no haya visto eso".

Del otro lado del campo.

Zoey: veo que te distrajiste.

Paul: que esperabas si llegue tarde al encuentro.

Zoey: Tranquilo, después de todo yo tuve la culpa. –acercandose al pelimorado y susurrándole al oído.-pero si quieres puedo recompensarte.

Tiempo después en el balcón:

Dante: parece que estamos todos.

Kalem: si supongo.

Paul: ¿y que pasara ahora?.

Anunciador: antes del ultimo combate, tendremos un ligero show con la cantante de Pop de la región Kalos y la ex-reina de Kalos, ¡Aria! –en eso hace su presentación la artista saludando al publico, sin mencionar que al ver a los 5 mejores entrenadores no dudo en enviarle un beso al azabache el cual se sonrojo, algo que noto serena.

A mitad del concierto.

Dante: muy bien, que estartegia tienes.

Ash: si, esta vez ganare a una de los mejores.-le ruge la tripa. –creo que aun tengo hambre.

Kalem: hombre, te comiste medio banquete y aun tienes hambre. –señalando la mesa donde estaba el desastre de platos sucios.

Ash: (apenado) perdonen, creo que saldré a conseguir algo de comer.

Dante: no tardes, recuerda que el show dura muy poco.

Ash sale en busca de algo de comer, opto por algo pequeño que se lo calmara, asi que salio del estadio en donde encontró un puesto de helados, y ya adivinaran quien esta ahí.

Ash: ¿Cynthia?

Cynthia: hola Ash, no esperaba verte aquí.

Ash: (le ruje el estomago)(apenado) bueno, es que tenia un poco de hambre y…

Cynthia: no digas mas –le compra un helado. –espero que con esto sea suficiente.

Ash: gracias Cynthia, pero no te hubieras molestado.

Cynthia: no es mucha molestia Ash, todo por mis amigos.

Ash: bueno, será mejor que regrese, mi enfrentamiento esta apunto de comenzar. –estaba apunto de irse cuando de pronto.

Cynthia: oye Ash, pensaras que estoy asustada, péro me acompañas a traer mi bolso, lo deje en un hotel cercano.

Ash: claro, pero tendrá que ser rápido, creo que mi batalla va a comensar. –y asi fueron a ese dichoso hotel. Al llegar…

Cynthia: Muy bien es aquí. –entraron al hotel, en la habitación que había alquilado Cynthia, justamente Ash fue el primero en entrar, sin darse cuenta, la rubia entro detrás de el y cerro la puerta con seguro, no sin antes de dejar un letrero de "No molestar".

Ash: (sin percartarse de la situación) muy bien Cynthia, ¿Qué tal si nos va…?. –en ese momento fue silenciado por un beso en la boca, Ash quedo en completo shock, no sabia que había pasado, al terminar el beso, el estaba completamente rojo, y fue regresado a la normalidad con la voz de la rubia.

Cyntia: sabes, siempre fuiste especial para mi Ash (**N/A: rayshipping a la vista)**, se que eres menor que yo, pero tu fuiste el único que hizo sentir esta sensación.

Ash: (sonrojo estilo Magikarp) Eh…Cynthia, …bueno….yo, este… -es silenciado por otro beso.

Cynthia: bueno, (sonrojándose) sabes, quiero darte un premio por ser campeón de la liga (**N/A: Lemon a la vista).**

Ash: este ….Cynthia, será mejor …que regrese…al event…!WOW! –no se había dado cuenta, pero la rubia se había quitado su blusa, dejando al descubierto su bien formada figura, mostrando cierta parte de su anatomía que era cubierta por un sostén negro. –(mas nervioso) este… Cynthia.

Cynthia: tranquilo, será rápido, además llegaras menos estresado. –sin mas que decia la campeona de Sinnoh había besado nuevamente al azabache, ambos terminaron acostados en la cama, Cynthia encima de Ash quien al principio se sorprendio, pero después fue correspondiendo, para después separarse mostrando un hilo de saliva.

Ash: (aun nervioso) esto…Cynthia…no quiero que te metas en problemas por, …bueno…ya sabes, aun soy menor de edad y…

Cynthia: tranquilo, esto quedara entre tu y yo. –y nuevamente juntaron sus labios, Ash correspondio al beso, pero era el quien ahora tomaba las riendas, paso su mano por la espalda de la mujer, ella sintió la acción pero no dijo nada, solo sonrio en sus adentros, en un agil movimiento, fue despojada de la prenda superior, dejando al aire sus pechos, un poco sonrojada pero feliz sabiendo que el azabache había cedido a sus encantos, mientras el azabache no sabia lo que hacia, se separo de los labios de la rubia, empezando a su cuello, mientras ella se le empezaba a agitar la respiración, el lo hacia como si el tuviera experiencia, aun siendo su primera vez, aun asi, luego bajo sus manos a las caderas de Cynthia, bajando esos bien torneados muslos, agarrándola y con mucho cuidado, empezó a levansarse de la cama, dejándolos a ambos sentados, juntando sus labios nuevamente.

Ash: (en su mente )"esto se siente muy bien, ya veo porque el Brocas quiere conseguir novia.

Mientras en la región Kanto: ciudad Plateada.

Brock: mama, papa, voy a ver un amigo, regreso pronto. –estornuda y siente algo que lo pone pensativo. –no se porque, pero tengo ganas de golpear a Ash.

De regreso a Kalos: ciudad luminalia.

En esos momento Ash, ahora se encontraba encima de la rubia, ahora estaba aun besando su cuello, dejando unas pequeñas marcas en el, acariciando sus piernas, mientras la respiración de la rubia cada ves era mas agitada, ella no sabia, pero su mano había tomado el control remoto del televisor, encendiéndola por accidente.

Locutor: muy bien, eso fue Aria señoras y señores, espero les haya gustado, porque esta apuno de empezar el combate que tanto esperaban el encuentro de el nuevo campeón de la liga Ash Ketchum y la aun campeón Diante. –para Ash eso fue prácticamente repentino, se había olvidado del combate que tendría, asi que tomo su gorra y salio corriendo del lugar, dejando atrás a una Cynthia semi desnuda y con los animos sin atender, salio como rayo de pikachu y abordo un taxi.

Ash: (exaltado)me olvide por completo del encuentro.-dijo mientras se acomodaba mejor su ropa.

¿Ash llegara a tiempo? ¿la alcanzara el dinaro para el taxi? ¿subire un dia un capitulo con algo de sentido? ¿dejare de dividir en partes los capítulos y dejare de escribir rellenos solo para entretenerlos? ¿terminare esta historia?

Region Kanto: pueblo paleta.

Dos chicas de pelo castaño, se encontraban en la entrada de pueblo paleta, ambas un poco sucias después de lo que pasaron.

Mei: te dije que no era buena idea atravesar el bosque.

White: (molesta) ¡BUENO, AL MENOS LLEGAMOS NO!

Mei: bueno pero no te enojes. –saca un poster. –no puedo creer que estamos a punto de conocerlo.

White: yo tampoco, vamos a que buscarlo.- y ambas salen corrindo hacia el pueblo, dejando tirado un poster de una película, la cual resulta ser una en la que participo nuestro héroe.

Continuara….

* * *

><p><strong>Muy bien, eh aquí otro cap sin sentido de este fics chafa, bueno ya saben las razones de mi retraso, espero lo comprendan, no soy bueno escribiendo lemons, pero espero les guste., en fin, el siguiente cap se llama:<strong>

"**LA BATALLA DECISIVA, LA VISTITA AL PROFESOR Y EL ADIOS A KALOS"**

**Para que no digan que es la parte tres, en fin, le dire una cosa mas, mi harem consistirá exactamente en 14 chicas, por ahora, tengo a Misty, May, Dawn, Iris, Serena, Leaf, Yellow, Mei, White, Cynthia. Las cuales suman 10 en total, lo que necesito son sugerencias, no importa que sean chicas de los juegos, del manga o del anime, solo eso para llenar los vacantes, también necesito saber, como quieren que sean los siguientes cap, es decir, igual recomendaciones, si necesita suspenso, comedia, tragedia, tristeza, o lo que pienso que sus mentes conchambrosas quieren, en fin, eso es todo, ya saben dejen reviews y nos vemos a la próxima.**

**PD: no uses drogas**

**PDD: no uses movimientos huevo.**

Continuara…


	6. ANUNCIO

**Anuncio.**

**por medio de este escrito les digo lo siguiente.**

**voy a ausentarme durante dos meses por motivos de salud (me rompi la madre, digo la pierna) no es broma.**

**por lo del fic, por mayoria de votos: Bianca ( de altomare) Latias y Corelia quedan en el harem de Ash, pero para que vean que soy buena onda, el harem sera de 20 chicas asi que aun pueden darme mas opciones, tambien opciones para un harem para pikachu, les digo porque simplemente se me ocurrio, en fin disculpen las molestias.**

**nos leemos pronto.**

**Atte: MINATOYAGAMI17, DEJANDO PENDIENTES DESDE QUE NNO CONOCE LA VERGUENZA.**


End file.
